


nightmares

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Fainting, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: carol has a nightmare induced panic attack and daryl does his best to calm her down.





	nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first the walking dead fan fiction and i'm on season 3 so sorry if anything is inaccurate.   
i've fell in love with caryl ♡

he grunts as he munches on his midnight snack or whatever. he can't fucking sleep and it's cold as fuck in this place. as daryl mills around the prison in no particular direction he is starting to hear some weird fucking noises. "the fuck..?" daryl mumbled as he began to follow the noise. as he got closer and closer he began to realize that the sound was someone whimpering. "who in the fuck?" daryl said out loud before sighing as glancing down at the knife that was tucked snugly into his waistband. he continued to track the sound when he realize it was coming from carol's cell. "aww shit"

______________________

"YOU STUPID BITCH" ed screamed as he punched sofia who instantly fell to the ground in gut wrenching sobs. "YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT" it was an accident, really but of course, ed in his drunken rage didn't see it that way. all he saw was that sofia broke a glass cup when it slipped out of her hands. carol would have stopped ed from laying a hand on her only fucking daughter but it's pretty hard to do that when you're unconscious 

__________________

it took daryl a few moments to actually slip inside the room. what he saw almost brought him to tears. carol was shivering and crying in her sleep. "no. please" carol almost yelled and daryl hated to see her like this. "hey! girl. wake up" he made his way to her bed side and attempted to bring her out of this hellish dream. carol swung her lift fist but narrowly missed his jaw thanks to daryl's quick reflexes "damn it, carol" he growled before grabbing both of her arms and pinning them down. "wake the hell up" his voice grew louder in wake of him becoming increasingly worried. 

it happened so fast, it took daryl by suprise. "woah!" one second she was on the bed, in the grips of a severe nightmare, and the next she was standing in front of daryl,her back was facing him. "jesus" daryl mumbled as he turned his attention to her. he had never seen anyone move so quickly in his damn life. fucking impressive. "hey um" he really didn't know what to say. this was awkward as fuck. as daryl was contemplating his options on what he should do when it heard it. it was a half gasp, half sob. 

"can- can't breathe" carol whispered before she turned around. her eyes were puffy and red as tears streamed down her face, dripping onto the cold stone floor. daryl forced himself to move closer and put his hands up in defensive "easy, just breathe" carol tried, she really tried but all that came out was a choked off wheeze. "d-daryl. can't. body. s-s-seize" was all that she managed to say in between gasps. daryl did the first thing that came to his mind. he wrapped her in a bear hug. it had been taught that by his brother. he learned that it'll calm someone down.

what he didn't know is that at first the person experiencing the panic attack will most likely fell more panic at first, but will eventually calm down. "can't. bre-hehethe" carol managed to get out. "if you can talk then you can breathe" he held her tighter as he felt her began to buck and writhe against his grip. "don't. don't do this to ya self" daryl took one hand and placed it on her ribcage. it wasn't expanding like it was supposed to. and just like that, it was over, however the lack of air had gotten to carol. "carol?" daryl could see by the look of her eyes that she was extremely lightheaded. 

as that thought passed his mind, carol slumped forward, daryl caught her head on the side of his neck. sweat slicked skin, meeting his. "oh what the fuck" he picked up her limp body and gently placed it on the bed. "tryna give me grey hairs, like you?" daryl made sure she was covered with the thin blanket before sitting at the end of the bed. "i ain't gonna let anythin happen to ya. you're safe, woman" 


End file.
